1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to circuitry for AC power line filtering and suppression and more particularly to such circuitry for protecting a plurality of different load devices connected to a branch distribution system supplied from a common external AC power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various circuitry arrangements are known for protecting different load devices, such as computers and various office machines from noise and interference on the AC power supplied thereto. However, while such known arrangements may perform satisfactorily for the intended purpose, a separate protection device is typically required at each power outlet with the load device to be protected.
It is desirable to provide a single circuit that is effective for protecting a plurality of different load devices that are connected to an AC branch power system, thus avoiding the requirement for protection circuitry at each individual branch outlet. It is desirable also to provide such a circuit that minimizes interference and noise between the load devices.